


Roses

by Sascocelot (Tigroou)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Catholic Guilt, Haine gratuite envers les français car pourquoi pas après tout, Hanahaki Disease, Introspection, Inventons le monde voulez vous, M/M, Un soupçon de
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigroou/pseuds/Sascocelot
Summary: [Challenge d'écriture du serveur La Fabrique à Plumes sur le thème Hanahaki Disease]"Gerhard se portait très bien sans cet exotisme quʼon lui affuble : parce que maintenant, voilà quʼil lʼa gagné. Et, comme dit plus tôt, quʼil lʼa contaminé. [...] Ce virus est universel, connu du monde entier : cʼest lʼamour.[...]Cʼest Gerhard qui crache des fleurs depuis trois mois maintenant, et qui recherche les symptômes et tombe sur des mots comme «amour» et «acceptation», et cʼest Gerhard qui referme le livre tellement fort que la bibliothécaire lui envoie un sale regard par-dessus le comptoir.[...]Lʼautre Alice est clairvoyante. Avant même que ne se plantent en lui les racines de la perversité, elle a entrevu les germes, et a entreprit de les craindre."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Petites explications

**DU VOCABULAIRE POUR CETTE HISTOIRE la joie est mienne**!

Un **Revenu** est quelquʼun est mort dans sa jeunesse et qui est revenu à la vie par la suite. Appellation un peu logique du coup héhé.

Quand il est dit quʼun personnage est **gardien** dʼun Revenu, cela signifie quʼil en a la charge, du moins dans lʼarmée : ils fonctionnent par binômes plus ou moins indépendants. Le Revenu est toujours inférieur à son gardien en terme de grade ; ce qui signifie quʼil doit lui obéir et ce, même si les ordres reçus ne lui plaisent pas ou autre.

 **Espérance** est un pays fictif. Cʼest une ancienne colonie de la France ! Elle a obtenu son indépendance aux alentours de 1820, après les évènements de 1816 (éruption volcanique ayant causé «lʼannée sans été», et cʼest réel, pour une fois !). Lʼespéranto y est la langue officielle depuis relativement peu de temps (la langue ayant été construite en 1887) ; avant cʼétait le français. Du coup, il y a toute une jeune génération qui ne parle quʼespéranto et un peu dʼanglais, et les plus ʻʻanciensʼʼ font bon gré, mal gré.

Lʼhistoire de Gerhard et Theo telle que racontée dans mon ʻʻlivreʼʼ sʼétend de 1930 environ à 1943 (jʼai viré les flashbacks de cette fourchette de temps). Dans ce texte, je situerai lʼaction vers 1938 ? ! Point de pédophilie, malgré toutes les pensées de ces personnages : ils ont dix-sept ans dʼécart, plus ou moins, mais ils sont tous les deux majeurs et vaccinés.

_Thème du Challenge_

La maladie de Hanahaki est une maladie fictive dans laquelle la victime crache des pétales de fleurs lorsqu'elle souffre d' un amour unilatéral . Il se termine lorsque la personne aimée renvoie ses sentiments (amour romantique uniquement; une amitié forte ne suffit pas) ou lorsque la victime meurt. Il peut être guéri par une ablation chirurgicale, mais lorsque l'infection est supprimée, les sentiments amoureux de la victime pour leur amour disparaissent également.

Nous vous demandons d'écrire un texte sur cette maladie et de choisir entre trois fin différentes :

\- la bonne fin : la victime s'en sort et peut potentiellement vivre une belle histoire d'amour si ses sentiments sont réciproques

\- la mauvaise fin : la victime décède de cette maladie

\- l'effacement : la victime survie mais elle oublie les sentiments qu'elle a pu éprouver pour cette personne et ne pourra plus jamais ressentir de sentiment


	2. Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'OS en question yknow

Il y a plusieurs choses à savoir quand on veut habiter à Espérance : la première, cʼest que si vous ne parlez pas un tant soit peu espéranto, vous êtes foutus. Les espériens tiennent lʼanglais de la France : cʼest-à-dire quʼil est mauvais, et tellement haché quʼils inventent une langue à eux tout seuls. La seconde chose, cʼest quʼil vous faut impérativement un bon manteau et un bon chauffage, ou bien vous ne passerez paslʼhiver. Cʼest peut-être un des seuls inconvénients de leur position géographique : à côté du Canada, en dessous de lʼAlaska. Assurément plus petit, mais pas moins glacial. Ensuite, que pour un pays se vantant de posséder le plus dʼétrangeté, Espérance ne la porte pas vraiment dans son coeur. Pour rejeter des personnes ayant confondu la mort dans leur jeunesse, et les parquer comme des bêtes dans des quartiers miséreux, il faut avoir un sacré grain dans la tête, et aucun réparateur dans le coin pour lʼenlever.

Du reste, Espérance est un pays comme les autres, si on ne tient pas en compte les Jésus qui marchent, méprisés, dans ses rues. Espérance compte son lot dʼoriginaux, dʼennuyeux, et de détraqués. Gerhard se compte dans les trois catégories en même temps, ce qui est assez ironique considérant quʼil vient dʼAllemagne. Laissez-le donc faire preuve dʼun peu de chauvinisme : lʼAllemagne nʼa pas cette touche dʼexcentricité quʼa Espérance et, de son point de vue, cʼest très bien comme ça. Le monde se porterait mieux si ce pays disparaissait de la carte du monde ; lʼHistoire sʼen retrouverait inchangée, et tout le monde serait content. Gerhard se portait très bien avant de fouler le sol de cette maudite île de la taille de la France, mais qui nʼest pas la France, attention.

Maintenant, il est infecté. Rongé par plusieurs maux multiples qui lʼassaillent de tous les côtés. Avant, il était juste ennuyeux. Maintenant, il est en plus original : allemand, espérien, général de seconde classe de lʼarmée, gardien dʼun Revenu ; tout ça, et bien plus encore. Il est profondément dépressif, non pas quʼil le sache lui-même : il attribue son humeur à son caractère, et ses trous de mémoire à son cerveau incompétent. Malgré toutes ces années passées sur le sol dʼEspérance, il conserve un accent rugueux et les manières qui vont avec, et plus que tout son mépris pour ce pays qui pourtant le nourrit et le loge. Il est, comme certains lʼappellent, exotique.

LʼEspérance des années 30 considère tout comme exotique : le voisin canadien est exotique, le vent qui vient de lʼURSS est exotique, lʼallemand blanc comme une aspirine est apparemment exotique. Cet émerveillement candide vient avec la nouveauté du pays ; attendez que la Seconde guerre mondiale leur tombe dessus, et Espérance sera aussi grave que tous les autres pays dʼEurope. Quoique cela est une autre histoire, et pas celle que je vous raconte aujourdʼhui.

Gerhard se portait très bien sans cet exotisme quʼon lui affuble : parce que maintenant, voilà quʼil lʼa gagné. Et, comme dit plus tôt, quʼil lʼa contaminé. Qui a fait de lui un détraqué, le cochant dans la troisième catégorie. Ce virus est universel, connu du monde entier : cʼest lʼamour.

Sauf que Gerhard refuse dʼappeler ça de lʼamour. Il regarde la silhouette de Theo dans la cour du quartier général de lʼarmée dʼEspérance et il appelle ça de la perversité. Il nʼy a pas dʼautres mots pour décrire le sentiment qui lui tord les tripes et lui fait allumer une cigarette.

Theo est un Revenu : sa mère a essayé de le tuer quand il avait quatre ans, a même réussi un bref instant, avant quʼil ne revienne à la vie tel le Jésus de la Bible. À Espérance, il y en a plusieurs. À peu près cinq pour-cent de la population dʼEspérance est un fils ou une fille ou un enfant de Dieu, sauf quʼils sont parqués dans des quartiers de misère avec un brassard pour les identifier autour de lʼavant-bras. Au moins, on leur laisse choisir lequel ; cʼest déjà ça de pris.

Theo est aussi beaucoup plus jeune, dans sa vingtaine, resplendissant de santé et de bonne humeur pour un individu dont la tête a été écrasée par une poutre dans lʼincendie de sa maison. À côté, Gerhard est un sinistre individu dont le mètre 89 intimide. Cʼest bien simple, il dépasse toujours tout le monde dʼune tête, si ce nʼest deux dans certains cas. Plus que tout, Gerhard attaque sa quarantaine avec toute la résignation de celui qui ne sʼattendait pas à survivre aussi longtemps ; quand on le voit, tout le temps replié sur lui-même, les traits émaciés, les yeux perçants entourés de cernes noires, on lui en donne cinquante.

Cʼest ça plus que tout qui le bouffe : quʼon puisse les confondre pour autre chose. Cʼest déjà le cas : on crache sur Theo et on admire Gerhard, alors que lʼinverse serait plus juste. Ce nʼest pas Theo qui regarde son partenaire avec autre chose que du respect. Ce nʼest pas Theo qui se mange de lʼintérieur, ce nʼest pas Theo qui est frustré quand Gerhard ne passe pas son temps avec lui, ce nʼest pas Theo qui est tout simplement un pervers, un abuseur ; bref, en un mot comme pour cent : un connard.

Cʼest Gerhard qui crache des fleurs depuis trois mois maintenant, et qui recherche les symptômes et tombe sur des mots comme «amour» et «acceptation», et cʼest Gerhard qui referme le livre tellement fort que la bibliothécaire lui envoie un sale regard par-dessus le comptoir.

Lorsque, durant la nuit, lʼéveil ne veut céder sa place au sommeil (et cela arrive beaucoup, ces derniers temps), Gerhard retourne le problème dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver une solution. Une _raisonnable_ , cela va sans dire ; impossible pour lui de contraindre Theo à... quoi, accepter ses ʻʻsentimentsʼʼ ? Si il le pouvait, il rajouterait plus de guillemets. Cʼest terrible de transformer cette perversité en quelque chose dʼinnocent, en la qualifiant dʼautre chose que ce quʼelle est. Cʼest à se taper la tête contre un mur : mais comme celle de Gerhard est déjà bien amochée, il se refuse ce petit plaisir.

Il y a une seule issue possible ; honnêtement, elle ne le dérange pas tant que ça. Gerhard sʼattendait à mourir beaucoup plus tôt, et même sa mère ne croyait pas vraiment à sa survie durant ses premières années. Il était si fin, même à lʼépoque : un simple coup de vent aurait pu le faire sʼenvoler, si il ne se rompait pas le cou avant.

Gerhard a lu que dans certains pays, on peut se les faire enlever. Une petite opération, et puis plus rien : les sentiments (pouah !) disparaissent, comme si ils nʼavaient jamais existé. On offre les fleurs arrachées dans un vase, et le patient peut choisir de les garder comme _memento_ dʼun sentiment quʼil nʼéprouve plus. Les miracles de la médecine, quoique celui-là nʼa pas encore touché la côte espérienne, reste plutôt bien au chaud aux Etats-Unis.

Cʼest une solution trop douce. Cʼest la solution de la facilité. Gerhard ne mérite pas une telle clémence ; pas si, de base, il a de lui-même ressenti cette perversion dans sa poitrine. Si elle a été là un jour, elle pourra revenir. La persistance : Gerhard la craint autant quʼil ne lʼadmire.

Les livres disent que si lʼamour est réciproque, les fleurs sʼen vont. Comme ça, comme par magie. Quelque part, cʼest encore pire que mourir : penser quʼil a pu contaminer quelquʼun dʼautre et lʼemmener dans sa chute vertigineuse, voilà bien une torture à laquelle il ne peut sʼimaginer survivre. Quitter à précipiter une personne dans la mort, il préfère que ce soit Alice Arleston, qui les lui brise depuis plus de vingt ans et qui semble aussi increvable que lui, que Theo. Doux, jeune, aimable, _trop aimable_ Theo. Déjà, si il condamnait Theo, lʼautre Alice aurait sa peau. Pas Alice Arleston ; _elle_ serait bien trop heureuse de faire dʼune pierre deux coups. Non, lʼAlice qui sʼoccupe de Theo depuis quʼil est Revenu. Celle-là est proprement terrifiante, et protectrice en plus de ça, ce que Gerhard ne peut lui blâmer.

Lʼautre Alice est clairvoyante. Avant même que ne se plantent en lui les racines de la perversité, elle a entrevu les germes, et a entreprit de les craindre.

La nuit porte conseil ; le jour entreprend de les défaire. Lʼhiver à Espérance, comme dit plus haut, est rude. Rien ne survit aux vents glacials et aux neiges soudaines. Cʼest bien simple : en hiver, le pays est moche, et gris, et déprimant. Bon Dieu, quʼil est moche. Et ce nʼest pas comme si Gerhard avait lʼoccasion de sortir en dehors de la capitale ; il est général de seconde classe, sʼil vous plaît.

Globalement, cela signifie quʼon le garde au QG pour rien, et quʼon attend de lui quʼil sʼen contente. Depuis sa dernière escapade foireuse en Allemagne, on le garde sous cloche.

Cʼest une situation qui déplaît à Theo : lui qui aime gambader, le voilà coincé avec son gardien, à devoir arpenter chaque jour la même cour.

« Un jour, ça changera, » dit-il parfois, sans aucun optimisme, et cʼest avec cette phrase quʼil achève dʼeffrayer Gerhard.

Si il a réussit à transmettre son humeur à Theo, _lʼoptimiste_ Theo, alors qui sait ce quʼil peut lui refiler après ?

Bref : lʼhiver à Espérance est sans pitié pour les plus faibles dʼesprit comme de corps, et celui de Gerhard est secoué par des toux incontrôlables et ô combien douloureuses.

Ce nʼest pas ça, le plus dur à supporter ; puisque après tout, il mérite cette douleur. Cʼest sa pénitence, voyez-vous. Gerhard nʼa jamais été religieux, mais il accepte volontiers cette épreuve que tout caractériserait de divine. Non, le plus compliqué, cʼest de devoir cacher les fleurs que son diaphragme lui fait cracher, et les mouchoirs ensanglantés en plus de ça.

La faiblesse qui le prend soudain, au fur et à mesure que les fleurs gagnent du terrain, personne ne sʼen soucie. Theo est inquiet, bien sûr, parce que après tout il lʼest tout le temps. Mais Gerhard nʼa pas une constitution très solide ; et puis il est tout le temps amorphe, se déplace avec la lenteur dʼun paresseux, alors quʼen vérité il est calculateur. Chaque mouvement est étudié avec soin pour lui prendre le moins dʼénergie possible, tout en étant le plus efficace. Cʼest ce qui le rend dangereux : il ne fait rien dʼinutile. Avec des racines qui ont pris dans ses poumons, la seule chose qui le concerne désormais, cʼest de parvenir dʼun point A à un point B sans se casser la gueule en chemin. Il nʼest pas _fort_ physiquement, mais il nʼest pas faible pour autant. Et le voilà à haleter au moindre escalier.

Il habite au quatrième. Sans ascenseur.

Mais quʼimporte : il est aisé de cacher sa fatigue, sa faiblesse, puisque de toute façon tout le monde ignorait quʼelle nʼétait pas dans un premier temps. Les fleurs ; voilà qui est plus ardu. Pour tout ce quʼil déteste ses collègues, Gerhard sait quʼils sont loin dʼêtre idiots. Il leur suffirait de faire un plus un, et la solution leur apparaîtrait. Et alors quoi ? La confession ? Lʼopération ? Non, non ; il se refuse beaucoup de choses, ce qui ne le dérange _absolument_ pas, et lʼattention de ses collègues est une dʼentre elles qui ne lui manque pas. Gerhard déteste inquiéter les gens ; plus encore, il déteste inquiéter les gens quʼil déteste, puisquʼil sait que la réciproque ne sʼapplique pas. On tient étrangement à lui. Une nouvelle raison de se taper la tête contre un mur. Il déteste encore plus inquiéter les gens auquel il tient. Et pour tout ce que son désir est pervers, cette perversitude lʼattache à Theo. Il le voit concerné, et ne trouve pas en lui la force de le rassurer.

Voilà le pire, dans lʼhistoire : il a déjà contaminé Theo. Quand il sera mort (car il va mourir), Theo le pleurera comme lʼamant quʼil nʼa jamais été, sera inconsolable, fera son deuil comme on fait celui dʼun époux. Cʼest pire que de penser quʼil mourra seul ; Gerhard va mourir, et entraînera Theo dans la tombe. Lʼautre Alice ne pourra rien y faire.

La machine est en marche. Il nʼexiste aucune solution, puisque Gerhard est trop fier pour revenir sur la sienne, et que de toute façon il sʼy refuse. Certains diraient quʼil a peur : peur de ce quʼils peuvent être, tous les deux. Peur de ce quʼil peut perdre, mais également de ce quʼil peut gagner.

Plus que tout, Gerhard se considère comme un imposteur. Et pas un qui sʼignore ; il sait ce quʼil est, et refusera de se dévoiler comme de poursuivre son petit jeu. Il est dans cette situation malgré lui ; il sʼy est fourré quand, dans sa seizième année, il a foulé le sol dʼEspérance avec lʼintention dʼy vivre.

Cʼest une certaine ironie, de penser que, quoiquʼil fasse, il nʼy a rien à _faire._ Gerhard sʼétouffe sur son lit, incapable de discerner le matelas des fleurs quʼil expulse sans discontinuer depuis trois jours déjà. Il y a une étrange règle de trois dans toute cette histoire ; il est trop mal en point pour en rire. Quelque part, à un moment, la douleur de son corps frêle secoué par une toux sans pitié nʼest plus devenue une pénitence, mais une punition.

Gerhard commencerait à la trouver un peu injuste, si seulement il pouvait aligner deux pensées cohérentes ensemble. Mais sans point dʼaccroche, il est incapable de se concentrer, et son cerveau court comme un guépard sous drogue : vite, mais sans focus. Ce qui importe, ce nʼest plus dʼexpier ses péchés. Cʼest dʼen finir le plus vite possible, sʼil vous plaît, et désolé pour le désagrément.

« Je savais que tu étais mal en point, mais cʼest un peu extrême, même pour toi, non Gerhard ? »

Vous savez ce quʼil déteste le plus à propos dʼEspérance, après son père ? Cʼest que personne ne prononce son prénom correctement. Ce nʼest pourtant pas difficile, merde : GER-HAR-DT. À la place, il entend GER-AR-DE, et cʼest la prononciation la plus ridicule quʼil ait jamais entendu.

Il nʼy a bien que Theo qui sʼest efforcé à apprendre comment bien articuler _sept lettres_ , wow, et la première fois quʼil lʼa bien dit était peut-être le premier clou du cercueil.

« Nécessaire, » articule Gerhard avec difficulté, nʼosant imaginer à quoi il ressemble dans cette misérable chambre de ce misérable appartement. Brièvement, il croit voir Theo ; là, nʼosant sʼaventurer plus loin dans cette chambre décorée par la souffrance humaine. Il reste sur le pas de la porte, et à travers les larmes de douleur, Gerhard nʼaperçoit pas sa tête, juste sa silhouette.

« Nous nʼavons définitivement _pas_ la même définition du mot, » contre Theo, et sa voix est beaucoup plus proche maintenant, provient de quelque part sur sa droite— oh, le voilà. Gerhard le savait discret, et silencieux, mais là ça en devient presque surnaturel. Spectral.

« Et je pense que tu aurais pu tʼépargner beaucoup de mal en me parlant. Grand Dieu, Gerhard. »

Il y a juste la sensation fantôme de doigts sʼapprêtant à se poser sur sa main ; pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Gerhard pleurerait pour un peu de contact humain.

« Non, » grogne-t-il pourtant.

Cʼest un mot qui peut englober tellement de choses. Ne me touche pas. Arrête de parler. Va-t-en. Tais-toi. Ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu vas dire, ou alors nous allons tous les deux finir dans une abîme dans laquelle je ne veux pas tʼentraîner, mais où tu vas aller peu importe ce que je fais.

Gerhard déteste perdre le contrôle ; non pas quʼil en ait énormément maintenant, mais il sent les derniers filaments sʼéchapper de ses doigts en même temps que ceux de Theo ne se posent sur son bras. Quitte à partir et à précipiter la chute de tout le monde dans son sillage, quʼon le laisse au moins le faire selon ses propres termes.

Mais Theo est spécial comme ça ; après tout, ils se sont rencontrés à cause de sa certaine tendance à défier lʼautorité, celle que représentait Gerhard, puis celle quʼil détenait par la suite, et quʼil a perdu au fur et à mesure que les fleurs gagnaient du terrain. 

Il y a des lèvres qui se posent sur son front suant. Un exploit considérant la saison. Cʼest lʼoasis au milieu du désert. Cʼest un soupir que lâche Gerhard dans une mer de cris, une mer qui sʼétend à trois jours, trois mois, presque trente ans, les dix-sept qui les sépare, la haine viscérale quʼil ressent envers lui-même, et un peu envers Theo en ce moment.

Parce quʼil nʼa pas besoin de sʼimaginer ce quʼil va dire, ce quʼil va articuler et qui va tout faire sʼarrêter. Pas besoin de se lʼimaginer, puisquʼil le sait déjà.

« Je tʼaime, » murmure Theo, et avec ces mots sʼenvole la respiration tremblante de Gerhard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je ne meurs plus, mais tout de même un peu

**Author's Note:**

> je meurs


End file.
